Rex the Raptor
by jurassicpotter2k
Summary: This is a story about a raptor in the 21st century. The chapters will be short. The portal is the only thing from Prehistoric Park.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a misty day in the middle of July, 2009. A boy named Terrance was sitting outside under an apple tree. In his hands was a large Harry Potter book, almost done.

"Harry Potter never dissapoints me.", he said, bookmarking his page and standing up. He was in the backyard, behind the swingset. He was stretching when he heard a strange sound, like a large bird. It sounded again, worrying Terrance. He slowly turned around, then took off to the house. There was a large floating blue thing, just about a foot off of the ground. Terrance stopped and came back.

It was like a gas, letting his hand go in and out. But yet it looked so much like water, though. It made a strange, almost alien like drone, but Terrance couldn't see any source of the sound. This was indeed the most bizzare thing he had ever seen. Then, the animal bleated out another call, longer and different though. I t was like it needed to get to the portal. But nothing came out, so Terrance got a board of plywood and put it inbetween the tree and the swingset, so that it concealed the portal. Terrance was also a great camera man, so he put one of his security cams in the tree and aimed it at the portal. He then walked back to the house and into his room. The camera that he set up was wireless, so his computer could pick up the video feed. He turned the camera on and when he did so, he got a glimpse of a large, reptilian tail slipping in to the blue, which was now white, as the camera was not in color. Terrance picked up his phone and dialed his friend, Nick.

"Hey, Nick. I need you to come over right now. No questions, just get over here. I need to show you something."


	2. Chapter 2

About a half an hour later Nick showed up at Terrance's home. Nick wasn't in the best mood today, maybe because his dog had run away. Terrance told him to come with him to his room when he got in the door.

"OK, this is gonna sound crazy, but i think there is a wormhole or something in my backyard. It was big and blue and all wierd and stuff."

"Yeah right", said Nick. "All of that science fiction junk you like is getting to you."

"Explain this, then." He opened his computer up and opened the video feed. It showed the white portal hovering over the grass.

"Dude, you really expect me to believe this? You probably just shot this video and edited it in or something. It doesn't even look real!"

"OK, just follow me. C'mon."

When they got down to the tree, Terrance pulled away the plywood.

"See? I told you!"

"There's nothing there, man."

And to Terrance's surprise, there was no large blue mass there.

"But, I swear! There was a portal and i saw a tail go through it and everything!"

"Yeah right. Why am I even friends with you? You lie too much."

Just after Nick finished his sentence, the large blue Portal opened right before their eyes.

" HA! I TOLD YOU! HA HA HA!"

"Whoa! what's that?!"

They stopped what they were doing and turned around. Another portal had opened behind them. They both looked identical. Both were emitting terrible screeching and roaring. The portal that was there first turned white and faded out of existence.

"Um, Nick, can we go back inside and watch your camera? I don't have a good feeling about thi-"

"About what? This is amazing! We're probably the only ones on the planet that know about this!"

"Terrance!" Nick was frozen in place, hardly able to speak.

"What Now?"

He turned around and stiffened up. About 20 yard ahead of them was a dinosaur. It was about 6 feet tall, and about 8 feet long. But that didn't matter. It had claws. **BIG** claws. And it was walking slowly towards them, crouched over, hunting. Hunting them.

"On the count of three, we run into my shed and lock the door.", said Terrance. "One, two, THREE!"

They both ran as fast as they could, into the shed. As soon as they got in they slammed the door and locked it. They sat at the door trying to stay unseen. The dinosaur slammed up against the door, trying to get in, but it could not. The comotion stopped after a few minutes.

" What kind of dinosaur was that? Do you know, Terrance?"

"Yes. Yes, I do know what kind of dinosaur that was."

"Well, spit it out!"

"Velociraptor."


End file.
